Most computing devices including mobile phones, computers, set-top boxes, just to mention a few, use an operating system to manage operations of the computing devices. Operating systems typically present a graphical user interface (GUI) on a display to enable users to manipulate operations of a device. The GUI can present for example drop-down menus, GUI buttons, system trays, or other common graphical elements to present the user a means to manage operations of the device and in some instance to make changes to the GUI (e.g., adding a wallpaper, change color scheme, create, delete or modify file folders, etc.).